


Illogically Logical

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Universe, Poetry, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older poem I wrote many moons ago...and thought I had posted it...</p><p>Mirror husbands can fight, but love shines bright....always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogically Logical

Illogical human so bold so brass.

Always trying to cover my ass.

You should know that I do things my way.

If you persist in this manner there will be hell to pay.

Logical husband who can do no wrong.

Always telling me where I belong.

I like covering your ass.

I thought it showed a bit of class.

Illogical human why must I reprimand you so.

You should know your place, where you should go.

Yes, you are my captain, but I am your master.

Continue with this foolishness it will end in disaster.

Logical husband my master you are.

I will follow you anywhere it doesn`t matter how far.

I care for you and want you near.

You know me husband, that is how I am dear.

Illogical human I know you care.

If I would lose you I could not bear.

Logical husband how fortunate,

Our counterparts came to visit.

For if they had not we would have not known,

How much love between us could have grown.

Illogical human always smiling at me that way.

The crew will be looking at this unbecoming display.

My husband, my love so dear.

Be next to me come over here.

Illogical human what is it you want?

I am busy, no time to squant.

I love you Spock, that`s all.

Jim, I knew you were always quite logical.

fin

 

 

 

 


End file.
